The Tainted Love of War
by Hightechredneck
Summary: There are two worlds, the world in the mountains and the world you and i know now. Naraku has wadged war against the North and West, after taking over the East and South the two weakest of the Four territorys.what does a witch have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

He sat in a dark room surrounded by stone. His ghostly pale skin seemed to be the only light seen in the darkness, his long black hair flowed over the thrown upon which he sat. He was thin but well toned, he sat with his hands on the arms of the thrown, his right leg crossed over the left. He looked up as a young boy entered the corridor, he bowed before taking his seat on the floor next to his master's thrown. The man put his hand on the young boy's head, his long silver nails scraping the boy's head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning my lord." The boy said, before flinching from the pain he received as his master petted his head.

"Pet," The man said, looking down at the boy.

"Yes, master?" The replied, looking up into his master golden eyes.

"Today the day of your birth, is it not." He said looking back to the door. As a servant brought in a goblet of red wine, and an empty potato sack from the kitchen.

"Yes, my Lord it is," the boy said looking up hopefully. He really loved his master, he just hoped his master loved him too. "Just how old are you?" the boy looked away as he thought about it.

"I do believe I am of twelve years," He said with a smile.

"A very good age." He said as he took a sip of the wine.

He gave the goblet to the boy and instructed him to drink, as he did so the man took the potato sack from the servant and told him to leave and not return under any circumstances. The boy lowered the cup from his lips and smiled, for he thought that his master loved him enough to share his wine. His master placed the sack over the young child's head and tied it shut with his sash the boy struggled to take it off and run but was silenced by a wall of death. The man laughed as he watched the boy kill himself the bag secure around his head the boy ran like a fool face first into a wall. He sat and watched the blood seep through the bag. He then stood from his seat and walked over to the boy, getting down on one knee he lifted the boy's head and removed the bag. His eyes open a look of pure terror over took the boy's face. Leaning his head to taste the blood of the now deceased child.

"Mmmm… yes this boy was a good choice. So pure, so ignorant, so trusting of his master." He spoke as he stood walking to sit on his thrown to eat his meal.

Once he was done he threw the carcass behind his thrown for his dogs to finish. He then stood from his thrown and exited the room through a door to his left, as he walked though the corridor he noticed a young woman walking toward him. The sight of her was sickening even to him, she smiled a smile only the dead could give.

"Good morning master Naraku," She said with a smile. "I trust your day has been pleasant."

"Is everything in order for our march against the west." He said boredly brushing past as though he didn't care as to what she had to say.

"Yes, with a few minor adjustments will be ready to move out by dawn," She said with a smile. "I'm slightly worried though, the Western Lord and the Northern Lord have come together like in the days of old. No one has ever survived their wrath."

"Stupid little girl no one has ever defeated me and no one ever will, you'll see. Now be gone with you."

Twelve honest men sat in three rows behind a bench, a young woman stood in an iron cage above them. She waited for her sentencing, it was strange one day they worshipped her, hung on her every word. Now they were condemning her for crimes she had nothing to do with. She held strong to fate nothing they could say or do would break her. She brought their ancestors to this place they call home. Yes she established this court that has betrayed her. She watched as they began to converse amongst themselves, she could hear people banging on the doors screaming that she be freed.

"She is the mother of the world, have mercy upon her." One shouted.

"She's done nothing wrong," came from another.

She stood unfazed ignoring the cries from behind the door, a man to the far left of the last row stood. He was a tall beastly man with long hair and beard, his eyes seemed hollow as well as troubled the boy seemed like he would cry if he didn't leave soon. He was young, too young to be judging her; the high committee was going to let her be. After all she took them under her wing when no one else cared, built them a home in the mountains, set up life for them. Now they were a whole new world that no one who walks in the light knows about unless you lived near Mount Shouno. The youngsters didn't understand what she had accomplished in the passed two hundred years, they were their own race of people now. What took thousands of years she had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Now was time of the long awaited sentencing, she stood with her head high, ready for what fate would bring her way.

"The counsel sentences you to a life of exile, you will be lead to the gate that separates us from the up worlders at dawn."

The counsel filed out one bye one, leaving only one of them still sitting in his chair. "Madam, my name is Drakous, I'm here because those around me say you have gone mad and must be desposed of. By standing here at this moment I wish to find out is what they say true?" He was a curious boy, and in times like these that was dangerous very dangerous.

"My words would mean absolutely nothing; if I were insane I would be lying and if I were sane it would make no difference in my condemnation." She said as she sat down leaning against the cold bars. "I'm counting on you to keep a strong hand in the government of this great city boy. I will be needing you one day." She said with a wicked smile on her face, yes she knew of the war wagging on above them. She had condemned herself in a way, she exiled herself for blood shed. Perhaps she was going mad, no that wasn't it maybe it was HIM that man who so easily invaded her every vision, the man who haunted her every step. She had never seen him before, he was a dark shadow in her dreams all she could see were his golden eyes. They scared her, the vexed her.

"What do you mean, keep a strong hand in the government. What do you mean by needing me?" He shouted toward her; his voice brought her attention back to the boy in front of her.

"Do not speak so loudly…when I call will you answer?"

"Yes," he said warily

"Then that's all that matters," she said closing her eyes. "Two hours till dawn, and I have a long journey ahead of me, sleep well Drakous, speak to the elders and perhaps not all I have done will be for nothing."

At Dawn she was lead to the gates, many people gathered round to see their beloved creator banished like some common criminal. Many begged for mercy but she only received justice, she stepped into the archway turning back to see her people one last time. She saw Drakous, she smiled lovingly toward him as he bowed respectfully. She waved goodbye to all of them, she then set forth with a small bag in hand. All of her belongings left behind aside from the essentials; food, a change of clothing and hunting supplies. Armed with only a dagger as well as a bow and arrows. She set forth into the world she was first condemned to walk upon by the gods, now by the very race she created. Maybe it was because fate saw fit to torture her, or the gods once again playing a very curl trick


	2. Chapter 2

He stood on a cliff looking at all that he had inherited, the land and it's people, the wind the water everything belonged to him and him alone. He watched as his troop marched about in straight lines of rows of four, moving to their respective locations. Hundreds and thousands of men, ranging from the ages of thirteen to well into the dead ages of human life. He stood immobile for a few moments before turning to see a man coming through the brush, one of the very few men he saw as a 'friend' of sorts.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," the elder demon greeted.

"Yes it is, Lord Bankotsue, tell me how large have our numbers grown?"

"Four thousand I do believe," he replied as he came to sand next to him.

"I see, and the one who dares to raise against us?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

The elder man sighed before replying, "Ten thousand strong, I fear the gods could not help us now."

"Do not under estimate the gods, besides if they don't help us to win this war. I'll do it alone." He said before disappearing in to the forest, as much as he hated to admit he too had a small twinge of doubt. **_No I will prevail, no matter what the cost._** He didn't care, even if it cost every human and demon their lives, HE WOULD WIN. Little did he know that the gods had all ready done their part in the war many years in advance.

He walked until came upon a babbling of a brook, kneeling down he cupped some water in his hand and began to drink. He heard a sharp in take of breath, so he turned his gaze upward and to is left…

­­­

As she walked away the large brass gates shut locking her out forever. She walked for a long time before coming to the mouth of the cave; she squinted as she saw the light she hadn't seen light quit so bright in many, many of moon. She knew she had have a part in this war some where, but where she did not know. She had had many dreams of the path she would take many good but some very disturbing ones as well. Some she stood in a shinning light of good, but she also stood in a mist of the bad. She didn't know what the gods wanted out of all of this, what she did know was the struggle for power was great. In this war only ONE was strong enough to take control of the world. Whom ever that was could only achieve victory with her unique and shinning ability, she could see possible out comes of the future. The dreams that cursed her, the curse of having to walk among these murders ingrates. Not that the gods were any better in her oppion. She stood a moment at the opening so her eyes could adjust, once she believed she was ready she set out in search of her destiny.

"Here goes nothin," she whispered to her self, she walked until she came upon the first town she'd seen in years. As she entered the small town she came upon a small group of children playing, they stopped when they noticed her. She smiled and said hello as all of them bowed, she continued on further into the town. She came to a small pub just as a man was thrown into the street, she giggled a bit at the man's reaction at being tossed out. She entered the pub and looked around a young woman approached her. She was short with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, may I help you my lady?" she said with a dazzling smile that seemed to stretch form ear to ear.

"Yes, I would like to speak to the owner of this tavern, about working here for a little while." She spoke politely as she bowed. The young girl nodded as she motioned for her to follow, they walked into the very back of the tavern as they reached a doorway the girl spoke.

"Wait here I'll tell him you are here," she then turned and left, a moment later she emerged from the doorway. "You may go in now my lady," she said as she bowed and walked away. She entered in through the door, she saw an elderly man sitting at a table with two boys on either side of him neither of them seemed above the age of twelve or thirteen year. "Come in young lady, please sit down." He spoke in a hardy tone. She followed as instructed and set in front of the table. "My daughter tells me you are looking for work, is that so?" He asked leaning forward placing his right forearm on the table, she smiled as she responded.

"Yes, I am,"

"Why?"

"I'm in great need of money."

"I see, well we have no work here now be gone with you woman." He said leaning back waving his hand in dismissal.

"That is very disrespectful kind sir I am insulted by your actions." She said standing up abruptly, her anger was displayed by the fire that shown through her crystal blue eyes.

"MY DEAR WOMAN DO NOT ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A FASHION, LEST YOU LIFE BE FORFIT." He shouted, as his sons stood ready with their axes. She laughed that's all she could do at their futile attempt to intimidate her. The man grew more angry at how she seemed to think is words where just a joke.

"That's funny, it truly if a good hard laugh I'll be going now 'lest my life be forfit'" she giggled as she walked through the door and out of the tavern. The man looked at his sons and yelled,

"don't just sand there go after her." At their fathers command the took off after axes in hand, "That'll teach that bitch to make a mockery out of me." He said as he packed his pipe with tobacco.

"You there, woman," one of the boys shouted as he approached her. She turned to meet his gaze, she stood in what would seem an unguarded stance. She smiled brightly at the boys, as she spoke

"Come now boys, I know as well as you do you don't want to do this anymore that I."

"You have disgraced our father and now you must be made an example of. No one makes a mockery of our father." Came the voice of the second boy, as he swung his ax down at her as she stepped to the right, he barely missed her head. She found a stick on the ground and picked it up, she stood in a swords mans stance seeming as though she were going to strike the second son.

"What do you plan to do with that stick, give him a splinter?" the first one bantered.

"No," was her only reply before she threw the stick at the first son, before it hit him it froze in mid air. It began to glow a dark purple before moving around, it began to spell out the letters of the word 'death' right in front of his face. The letter disappeared after a moment, his eyes widened when he looked away from where the letters had just been his eyes traveled to where the woman was straight a head. She smiled at him before pointing to his left and sure enough is brother lay in a pool of his own blood. The boy dropped to his knees in utter disbelief, he lowered his head as he lay down his ax in defeat.

"What manor of woman is this, to destroy my brother and tarnish my fathers good name in one swift movement. I am defeated," he spoke as the pulled a dagger from his side stabbing him self in the throat as blood splattered out onto the ground his body fell in silence. The crowed of people stood in amazement as the young woman picked up her bag and left the town without saying a word.

As she journeyed on down the road she began to realize that she was hungry, so she stopped next to a tree and softly placed her bag down. She pulled out a small hunting knife she walked into the forest a little ways before spotting a rabbit. She swiftly threw her knife successfully hitting in the throat, she walked over and picked it up carrying it to the nearest river for cleaning. She had began to clean her catch she heard a twig snap, the dropped the rabbit and moved her body behind the nearest tree. She leaned out to see what it was that had startled her, she saw a dashing demon coming to the river as he knelt down at the river she couldn't help but think she'd seen him somewhere before. When it hit her, she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood up from his position next to the water and walked briskly over toward the woman, he firmly garbed her arm pulling her from behind the tree. His eyes hard and burning as though they could easily rip her soul out from her body. She stared in to those eyes with slight shock her breath hitched as his face came closer, as he whispered lowly to her. " Who are you to disturb me from my peace woman?"

"My name is Kagome my Lord, I did not mean to disturb you I was coming to the river to bath. I didn't know anyone was here." She said timidly trying to gather her voice. She wasn't scared of her present situation, but more taken by his beauty he was gorgeous his long silver hair, the eyes that seemed to stab you in the chest every time you caught a glimpse. She couldn't look away.

"What are you staring at human?" He inquired while letting go of her arm, he saw her smile as he turned away walking back toward the river.

"What is your name my Lord?" she asked coming to sit next to him.

"Answer my question first, then I will answer yours."

Her face turned three shades of red before answering, "I was staring at you my Lord."

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru of the west." He said standing to leave, "I will leave you to your bathing, all gods know you need it." He disappeared into the woods.

"What happened to all the men in his fathers day he wouldn't have dreamed of speaking to me in such a manor. Where has chivalry gone? Young people these days have no respect, none what so ever."

She began to strip off her cloths and stepped into the water to relax for a while. She was disturbed by what sounded like men marching she could hear orders being shouted, when they came into view she noticed that they were marching on the path next to the river. Her face turned red as one of the Generals caught sight of her naked form and began whispering to the man beside him they began to laugh at the sight.

"Looking good my lady." One of them said before laughing again

After his statement was made she was no longer embarrassed but mad she discreetly pointed one finger in the air before moving it to the side, the man lost his balance and fell off his horse. She began to giggle a little, as the man stood up and looked straight at her she stopped just so she could avoid having to kill him. She turned her gaze from the man getting back on his horse to the man bringing up the rear of the army, it was him Lord Sesshomaru along side… was that who she thought it was, no it couldn't be.

She got behind a rock and got her cloths on slightly damp but she didn't care she had to find out.

"Lord Bankotsue!" She shouted. He turned his horse around to see the most beautiful sight, he smiled at her as he climbed off his horse. Leaving Sesshomaru to sit and watch as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Well by all the gods in the heavens, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission,"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with this war, would it?"

"It might,"

"You promised Inutashio that you wouldn't have anything else to do with war." He said cocking his head back.

"I know that," she said walking to Bankotsue's horse and mounting it. "But, he came to me in a dream and told me to help out this one last time, so here I am." Bankotsue mounted the horse positioning himself behind her.

"So… then why is it that when I sent a letter to you it was sent back to me?"

"That's because my people deemed me crazy for speaking of a war they knew nothing about. Only one person believed me, I was exiled."

"I see. Oh yea Kagome this is Lord Sesshomaru of the West." He said gesturing over to his friend.

"Yes we met at the river," She said glaring at him. Before bowing her head in respect, he simply nodded back.

Bankotsue began to chuckle a little before saying, "Your face was quit amusing, when the army came threw, and you knocking Tako off of his horse was a beautiful work of art I must say." Kagome giggled slightly at his statement.

"I've done better than that and you know it."

"I suppose you're right."

They rode in silence for a while Bankotsue had demounted the horse a while back giving it to Kagome, when she insisted she wouldn't mind walking he told her no it wasn't right for a woman to walk. She was happy he would think of her needs but she was slightly ruffled for the fact he didn't think you couldn't make the walk on her own, she kept it to herself. Wouldn't get angry over something so trivial. After marching on for three days the set up camp, all of the Generals were called to counsel with their lords. As they sat in discussion over the campfire Bankotsue looked up seeing Kagome separated from everyone else. He stood up and walked over to her, she looked up seeing him, and he knelt down and spoke softly to her. "We could use your in take on a subject." He took her hand helping her stand, they walked together over to the group of generals Bankotsue sat Kagome down next to Sesshomaru and walked away.

"Why is that woman here Lord Sesshomaru?" One asked with a sneer.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman sitting next to him he then looked back at the man across the fire, before getting up and leaving the camp. The man stood walking toward her his eyes burning with hatred as he raised his hand bringing it down upon her cheek. "Go home wench." He stated, she looked at him with compassion shown in her eyes. He was quit taken back by the sweet smile that she gave to him, his shock quickly turned to anger. **_Is she mocking me… that whore! How can she smile after being, assaulted, is she dumb? _**He asked himself slightly miffed. About that time Bankotsue decided to show up once more.

"Kagome, come here for a moment." He spoke letting his presence be known

She looked at the general and said "We will finish this lovely conversation later General…."

"Tokasue," he spoke sternly.

She stood walking to Bankotsue's side, he gestured for her to take his arm and she did. "What is it you need my Lord?" He looked down at her before turning to look ahead once more, he stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"I want you to get to know Lord Sesshomaru," he seemed as though was speaking to her like a father would his daughter.

"Why is that, might I inquire?" She stopped walking and looked at him as though he had just shot her in the leg and told her to walk it off.

"Deep down he is a good person, just a little hard to get to at times. I'm worried about you and his lands are in dire need of an heir. Besides he could really make you happy-"

"With what material possessions? I have those, believe me. I'll get to know him as you so desire but unless he gives me absolute unconditional love then I'm not making any promises. Besides he seems like a man with his priorities in line and a good future ahead of him."

"Did you look into his future?" He asked shifting slightly from side to side.

"What me…no, I remember the last time I did that, I made a huge mess of things. I know my boundaries now I'm two hundred years older, and two hundred year wiser."

"Older yes, wiser maybe."

"Hey! That's mean." She picked up a small rock and hurtled at his head, he stepped to the side barely missing him.

Looking at her he felt something was out of place, but after moving slightly the moon cast a glow just bright enough to see the bruise forming of her left cheek. He advanced on her quickly, he grabbed her chin firmly moving her head so he could see it better. He felt anger rise in him like a thunderstorm on a hot summer night. He glared down at her letting go of her chin.

"Who did this?" He spoke turning around like a whirl wind beginning to pace back and forth.


End file.
